


Heathens

by the_little_ginger_potato



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Asylum, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs in a Car, Cannibalism, Car Accidents, Car Sex, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Coma, Creepy, Dark, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Falling In Love, Hospital Sex, Hospitals, Kissing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Multiple Personalities, Murder, Murder Husbands, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Out of Character, Outdoor Sex, Past Underage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Scary, Steo mentioned, Swearing, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato
Summary: Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.Thank you for reading my work ♥In this AU no one ever met or knew Stiles, he wasn't born or living in Beacon Hills.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.
> 
> I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.  
> Thank you for reading my work ♥  
> In this AU no one ever met or knew Stiles, he wasn't born or living in Beacon Hills.

The nurse at the receptionist desk had a worried look on her face as the same boy who’s been here every single morning and night entered the hospital again. The blonde boy usually gave her a nod and right away headed to the ward, however this time he stepped up to her.  
“Melissa, do you think he can hear me?” The young boy asked on a slightly veiled voice.  
“It’s proved that most of the patients in coma can hear or sense the people around them. I know when this boy will wake up he probably won’t remember it, but he’ll be familiar with your voice tone….” Melissa watched how Liam nodded and was about to head to the room he’s been spending most of his time, however she hurried out from behind her desk to block his way. “Hey…Liam, how many hours do you sleep lately? Listen, you’ve done your best, you brought him in here, and even visit him daily, but you should not spend your nights here. You’re a school boy, you need sleep.” She ran her eyes on Liam’s tired expression, his sleepy eyes, nonetheless the blonde boy eventually made his way towards the ward. Once he entered the room he rushed up to the bed and sat down on the plastic chair beside it.

“Hi…I…” Liam began to pant because the view of the boy caused all the memories to come back so intensively like they were being played front of his eyes like a movie. He heard the horrible noise again, the thudding noise when his car hit the other, he remembered how he panicked and screamed, how Mason called the ambulance while he was trying his best to calm him down. Liam slipped his shaky hands onto the boy’s hand then gently began to stroke it, like he usually did. “I’m so sorry for what I’ve done. I haven’t driven since then…I doubt I will ever drive…” Liam usually said these things, he knew he was guilty, even if he wasn’t drunk but it was enough for just a few seconds to focus elsewhere and the catastrophe happened. Still, Liam felt grateful when it turned out that the boy didn’t have any broken bones or internal bleeding. He had bruises, and a major hit on his head, he’s been in a coma for days now, and Liam wished that one day the boy would open his eyes. “I wonder what’s your name though…we didn’t find any ID or something that’d have let us know your name.” He didn’t let go of the brunette boy’s hand, he kept his eyes locked on him while the day of the accident was front of him. He kept wishing that he could redo it somehow. If there would be a way to go back in time and save this boy, he surely would have, even if it’d have cost his own life. Liam gently lifted the boy’s hand to press a kiss onto its top. “I want you to get well and wake up. The only thing I’m afraid of that then you’d know who I am, what I’ve done…you’d hate me…” Liam inhaled in slowly to calm himself down then as he pressed the boy’s hand to his forehead he broke out into tears. “Please don’t die…” Liam whispered then he was unable to say anything as his sobbing became more intense.

Liam woke up with a slight headache, and squinted his eyes as the curtains were pulled apart by Melissa. The blonde boy stretched his arms, and hissed as there was a slight pain in his neck. He fell asleep in that uncomfortable chair like he did for the last few days.  
“Good morning boys.” Melissa said on a warm voice and picked up the patient’s medical record noting some details down. “He’ll have an MRI in a few minutes Liam, and I know it’s weekend but you should go home, rest, or hang out with your friends…”  
“Thank you for caring for me Mrs. McCall but I want to stay here for the weekend.”  
“Fine, but lunch is on me. Chinese?”  
“That’d be great. Thank you.” Liam knew that she could just force him out of the ward, but Melissa was nice enough to let him stay even talked with his parents to allow him. “He seem to be so calm…I mean gosh, I know it sounded stupid, but he seems to be recovering, as if he’s just dreaming..” Liam slipped his hand onto the dark haired boy’s hand and began to fondle it. “I know that he will wake up.” Liam calmed down a little as he felt how Melissa patted his shoulder, he pulled his hand away when two male nurses entered to take the patient for the MRI. While the examination was lasting the blonde boy was wandering meaningless along the corridors. He quickly sent a text to Mason and Scott that he was busy for the weekend, just then he almost bumped into an old lady who was looking out the window. “I’m sorry…”  
“Here to visit a friend?” The old woman asked as she cast her blurry eyes now onto Liam.  
“Yes…I guess…something like that.” Liam answered while he exhaled.  
“My granddaughter, she’s around your age…however she never visits me, nor does anyone. I understand them. Who’d want to see my dying with the pulmonary edema?” However Liam thought the things she said were really saddening still a small smile appeared on her face. “Your friend is lucky to have someone like you, doing a visit…” Liam winced when the old woman began to cough horribly then he held onto her hand, not caring about his own pain as he took as much pain from the lady he could. “I hope your family will visit you.” Liam said with a little smile however he looked up once Melissa rushed up to him.  
“He woke up…”  
“My…god…” Liam quickly excused himself as he ran after Melissa.  
“He’s a bit worked up, so don’t talk about the accident or anything like that.” Liam nodded then eventually opened in to the room. He felt how the wetness in his eyes gathered up as he saw the boy. “Hi…”  
“Do I know you?” The dark haired boy asked as he quickly scooted up to the farthest part of his bed where he hugged onto his legs.  
“It’s alright. I’m…I’m a friend…I mean I took you into the hospital.” Liam said as he remained at the door, he didn’t want to upset the other too much. “I mean no harm…”  
“Your voice sounds familiar.”  
“Well, I’ve been spending my days in here…beside your bed, and it might sound foolish but I’ve been talking to you, telling you stories…I just heard that people in coma can hear you, sometimes.”  
“I don’t think it sounds foolish….what’s your name?” As the slim boy let go of his legs and seemed to be more comfortable Liam walked up to his bed.  
“Liam Dunbar. What’s your name?” He asked as he couldn’t help but gaze at the other, now that he was awake Liam found him even more beautiful, because he did think it already when the boy was in a coma. How foolish of him, he thought to himself again.  
“I…don’t know…” There was some hesitation in his voice however Liam hoped that maybe later on his memory would come back. “So…no one knows who I am?”  
“No.” Liam answered briefly then walked up to the chair where he usually sat, and took a seat. “I usually sat here and held onto your hand.” He said quietly then watched how the dark haired boy bit onto his lower lip nervously before he reached out his hand then Liam held onto it. “I was scared you won’t wake up.” He held his eyes on the boy’s honey brown eyes then cast his eyes how the other was chewing on his lower lip nervously, so he thought he really shouldn’t tell just yet about what has happened.  
“Will you stay here, Liam? With me?” The question caught Liam off the guard, he really expected this to go by fast, and the boy wouldn’t want to see him ever again.  
“Yes, I will.” He replied without much hesitation then smiled up as the boy patted the mattress beside him, and after Liam kicked his shoes off he sat onto the bed beside the handsome boy. Liam was asked to tell about Beacon Hills, school and himself. He wondered if the dark haired boy was living in Beacon Hills or somewhere nearby, but Liam thought that some of it must have rang a bell to the other.

Liam fell asleep in the chair like usually however he was woken up by the other boy’s whining, but he was still asleep. “Mummy…please….” Liam watched as the dark haired boy’s whole body was sweaty as he turned on the bedside table’s lamp. He gently stroked the other’s warm forehead. “No…” Liam held onto the other’s hand however when the boy screamed up he began to feel panicked that something was wrong, but soon he met those honey brown eyes again. “Where’s my dad?”  
“Your dad? I don’t know who your dad is…” Liam said and watched how the brunette boy rocked himself back and forth on the mattress.  
“Everyone knows my dad. He’s a good man….he…he’s dealing with bad people…” Liam stroked the boy’s back then tucked him in as the other soon fell back asleep. He was sure the other just had a nightmare moreover he probably had a fever too.

However Liam tried to convince his father that just one day skipping his lessons would harm no one but he didn’t want to hear any of it, moreover he forbid him to visit the boy at the hospital till he’d finish with all his homework, which was sadly a lot. But Liam asked Scott to visit the boy and tell him why he’d not be there. Scott didn’t mind, and at the same time he brought some take away food for his mother. He stopped nearby the door as he heard talking from inside the room thanks to his ability. “Did you tell him? I…I did not. Good, because you’re meaningless.” Scott frowned as it sounded like a conversation however when he entered he only saw the brunette boy facing the other way, as he was standing barefoot. Scott wasn’t the kind who got scared easily but when the other cast his eyes on him, a shiver ran along his body.  
“Scott, right? Liam and Melissa told a lot about you.” The other said on a crispy voice tone.  
“Yes…and you? Do you remember your name?” Scott asked as he remained where he was.  
“Stiles. But where is Liam? I thought he’d come to visit me today.” The brunette boy said as he ran his nail along the metal surface of his bed’s end, the noise of it caused goosebumps to appear on Scott’s skin.  
“He sent me instead of him, he had to stay home and study, but I’m sure he’ll visit you tomorrow.”  
“Oh..” Stiles stopped his finger then eventually ran his eyes along Scott. “You don’t have to do me a favour. I’m fine here on my own. I was about to take a nap anyway.” He said as he stared inside the other’s eyes. Scott had no idea why but the other was creeping the hell out of him.  
“Well…I guess I might leave then….Liam will come in tomorrow that’s for sure….um…bye then Stiles…” Scott hurried out of the ward then the hospital as well before he began to text Liam.  
[text ] I just came out. He remembers his name. It’s Stiles….I can’t really describe my feelings about him though.  
[text ] Stiles? Maybe a nickname. But aww I’m glad he’s beginning to remember. Your feelings? That he’s cute and sweet? : D  
[text ] Cute?! He’s far from cute. He scared the shit out of me. He’s talking to himself, and I think if I’d have stayed any longer in his room he’d have…idk like rip of my head.  
[text ] … OMG what the hell’s gotten into you? Were you even in the right room? xD Anyway, thanks for visiting him. I’m halfway through my homework so I’ll go tomorrow, don’t worry.  
[text ] Okay…but just in case I want to accompany you.  
[text ] Jesus Scott! You’re being paranoid but fine. Understood daddy xDxD  
[text ] ttyl

 

“You’re being ridiculous Scott.” Liam rolled his eyes as he was walking beside the guy then smiled when he saw Stiles sitting calmly at the edge of the bed while Melissa was taking blood from him. “Whoo…looks scary, right Scott?” Liam whispered teasingly then he walked up to the bed once Melissa finished.  
“Liam!” The blonde boy chuckled when the other hugged him tightly and he even flushed when Stiles pressed a kiss onto his cheek.  
“Sorry that I wasn’t here yesterday..I really wanted to come…but I’m so happy that you remember your name, or at least a nickname.”  
“Yes…well I do…” Stiles mumbled then peeked towards the other guy. “Hi Scott.” Stiles smiled as he waved to the other then looked up at Liam. “Can we have some ice cream? I so hate the food here…”  
“Sure…just wait a second.” Liam said as he followed Scott who just stormed out of the room till the elevator. “What’s gotten into you?”  
“He was totally not like this yesterday! He’s shitting with us. He must fucking remember his name…”  
“Shitting with us? Jesus! He was in a coma Scott, for days. It’s a miracle he can talk and walk, and he’s starting to remember. If he’s confused or a bit odd sometimes that’s absolutely understandable.”  
“Fine. Don’t believe me then..” Scott frowned as he got inside the elevator.  
Liam eventually just frowned then headed back inside the room, where he soon had some pizza and ice cream with Stiles as he ordered some. He had no idea what has gotten into Scott, but soon he got rid of those thoughts as Stiles kept his mind busy enough.

 

“So? What happened?” Scott asked with anticipation in his voice from Lydia.  
“I blacked out, I had such an intense feeling, like it dragged me into the darkness. When Stiles touched my hand the first thing I saw was some sort of a mansion, then a road sign that said Kansas, then I saw these six words, making no sense at all, nrubua..”  
“Say that again.” Mason picked up a pen and wrote down the letters, then he walked over to the mirror on the wall where he held the piece of paper. “Auburn.”  
“Let’s go then.”  
“What? To Kansas?! Scott maybe that’s where he used to live, that’s all…” Lydia said as she wasn’t in the mood to travel hours at all.  
“Exactly. We don’t know a thing about this guy. I mean there we could finally find out.”  
“Or we could just tell your mum or the police maybe?” Mason commented as he was on Lydia’s side as well.  
“No. It’s the best if we will do it on our own. I can feel it there’s something wrong with this guy and I’ll prove it to Liam…so who’s with me?” Scott waited however grinned when both Lydia and Mason agreed on going along with him.

 

Liam found it strange how Lydia suddenly was so persistent about meeting Stiles, and it was even weirder when she blacked out during the handshake with the black haired boy. Liam made his next move on the chessboard then glanced up at Stiles who looked much better, however his eyes were now cast on the boy’s wrists and the bruises on it. It wasn’t too visible but as he now took a better look on it he saw. “Stiles, what happened to your wrists?”  
“I don’t know.” He shrugged then eventually pushed the chessboard aside and crawled over to Liam, so he could cuddle up to the boy. “How long do I have to stay here? I really want to leave this place and be with you.”  
“It’s not that simple…we have to know your identity…I mean it’s not the money I’d pay for your examinations but they need to register who you are, but maybe this week you’ll start remembering more.” Liam gently stroked the boy’s upper arm then pressed a peck onto the top of his head. “Don’t worry, you’ll be out of here soon.” Liam was fighting within himself if he should tell now that he was the cause of everything. But so far he only told Stiles that he was hit by a car, however didn’t reveal who did it. He was getting more and more attached to him that he just didn’t want to lose the boy, and if he was right, then Stiles liked him too. “Stiles…there’s something I have to tell you…you might don’t want to see me again after it but still it’s the right thing to do to tell you.” Liam’s voice turned slightly shaky as he met with those big brown eyes being cast upon him. “I might lose you…but I will…mmhm..” Liam’s eyes widened when Stiles pressed his lips against his, warmness ran along his body while he felt how fast his heart began to beat.  
“Don’t tell me, whatever it is I don’t care.” Stiles said before he pulled Liam closer to himself, he used his tongue while he slipped his hand under Liam’s t-shirt.  
“Gosh..wait…we can’t do this here…” He was certainly surprised as he thought Stiles acted rather shy around him so far, however right then he seemed to know what he wanted with quite a big confidence.  
“No one will bother to come in here at night.” Liam cast his eyes onto the boy’s then gasped as he was pushed against the mattress, and Stiles sat onto his lap. “You wanted me, from the very beginning, admit it.” Liam wasn’t able to reply because of the kisses he was getting along his neck. “I’ll tell you a secret then.” Stiles pressed his lips against the boy’s ear what sent shivers along his body. “I wanted you too Liam.” Liam moaned when Stiles rubbed his hardness against his crotch. He didn’t want to stop Stiles even if doing it in a hospital’s ward was quite risky but it was true, he wanted Stiles, he was in love with this boy. Stiles reached down to push his own underwear off so only his hospital gown remained on him. “Do you think you can bear something which is this big?” Stiles asked with a smirk on his face as he lifted up his night gown. Liam’s whole cheek turned red as he looked at Stiles’ big cock, it was thick, and indeed way longer than average size.  
“I can. I really want you Stiles…god..” Liam sat up and as Stiles kept his gown lifted up, the blonde boy began to kiss the other’s flat stomach, then ran his tongue lower along his happy trail till he licked along Stiles’ big cock.  
“Yeah, suck it. Tell me how big I am.” Liam felt how his own cock was throbbing, this whole thing felt so dirty but good as well. He opened his mouth as he tried to take most of Stiles’ cock. He loved the way his cock tasted, and the musky scent he had. “Fuck Liam…deeper…” Liam gagged as Stiles firmly thrust in deeper then with his werewolf strength Liam eventually manage to push the boy back so he could breathe. “That’s alright…fuck, get on your chest.” Stiles said on a hoarse voice while he was jerking himself then ripped Liam’s jeans off him. “Oh fuck, what a round ass…” Stiles mumbled to himself then slapped his heavy cock a few times at Liam’s ass cheeks before he spat onto his hole then without any preparation thrust his cock halfway inside. He smirked how it made Liam to hiss and groan. “Fuck Liam, your ass is so perfect…god if you’d see how it’s gaping and swallowing my cock…it’s truly crazy.” Stiles grinned as he stared at Liam’s ass then pushed in as deep as he could. He gripped firmly onto Liam’s ass, while the blonde boy was doing his best to muffle the moans and groans that wanted to break out of him. It hurt him, but however strange it was he didn’t want Stiles to stop, however his ass hurt like hell the groans, swearing and the way Stiles was fucking him made his cock fully erect. “I’m gonna come soon, fuck it’s been a while I did this…” Stiles moaned as he began to pound against the boy with his full strength. Liam squeezed his eyes shut, the feeling how his cock was rubbed against the mattress was sending him close to his orgasm as well. Liam hissed when Stiles firmly bit onto his shoulder, so hard that it actually began to bleed, but as it’d heel the blonde boy didn’t care. His breathing sped up along with Stiles’ then Liam came just when Stiles thrust his cock deep against his prostate, releasing his seeds inside him. “Jesus…your wound…” Liam was glad that Stiles didn’t freak out how his wound healed he still remained inside him and the blonde boy felt goosebumps appearing all over his skin as Stiles licked the blood off him. Once Stiles pulled himself out of him Liam rolled onto his side then began to make out longingly with Stiles feeling his blood’s taste still on the other’s tongue. He thought actions are better than words so he showed his glowing yellow eyes and fangs to Stiles. “Cool…fuck it’s hot..”  
“You…you really think that? And you’re not scared?”  
“Why would I be? You’re different, and I like that.”  
“I’m a werewolf….” Liam said then blushed again when Stiles kissed him.  
“I don’t care. Nothing matters, because I love you.”

 

“Is this it? Are you sure Lydia?” Scott asked as he glanced at the locked metal gate with weary police tapes all over the place.  
“I’m sure…this is the place I saw.” Lydia and Mason watched as Scott easily broke the chains then pushed the gate in what made a creaking sound.  
“Already seems like a bad plan to me. You guys don’t think we should just leave?” Mason asked as he stepped cautiously inside the forbidden property.  
“We just drove a whole day to get here, we won’t go back now Mason.” Scott said before he pushed in the main entrance’s wooden door. He hesitated a little but as Lydia walked inside he followed her, then Mason entered as well. The hall was abandoned then as Mason turned on his torch all three of them stopped.  
“No wonder this place was locked down…god…” Lydia said as she ran her eyes on the writings on the wall, with things like: ‘Hell is just the beginning; I killed them all; rotten; fuck; no dicking around I cut their lungs out; worse than Satan.’ “We’ve been through a lot, but this place is giving me the creeps.” Lydia glanced at Scott with a slight relief when the boy stroked her arm as he wrapped his arm around her as they continued going like that. Scott grinned as Mason held onto the sleeve of his shirt but he didn’t mind, this place was indeed not looking good at all. As they kept going on along the long corridor, the three of them jumped as a pigeon flew front of them, but after a few swearing they kept on walking. “Wait….do you hear this, guys?” Lydia asked as she clearly heard the static sound nearby. She didn’t care about the boys now but began to run farther till she eventually stopped at a room where an old tv was indeed turned on.  
“Wow…I didn’t know someone was still using TVs like this.” Scott chuckled but soon cut it off as Lydia approached the tv, then pressed the play button on the video player. The quality wasn’t too good but it was good enough to see what was going on. They held their eyes on the young girl who couldn’t be more than thirteen.

“Vicky, why did you cut yourself again?” The sound of a middle aged male could be heard who wasn’t seen on the screen though.  
“I just want to die, I want to forget about everything that happened.”  
“What? That your brother was fucking you?” The doctor’s voice could be heard again, what was followed by Vicky’s intense sobbing, but Lydia eventually stopped the recording and ejected the tape. All three of them were in silence while Lydia read the name of the girl on the tape, then held her torch at the big shelf full of video tapes.  
“Okay guys, look for the name Stiles.” Lydia began to look for it as well, but they didn’t find it anywhere. “Wait…this won’t work like this, we have to find the medical records, maybe his name is in there, probably no recording left about him.” Lydia said as she rushed out then said that they should split. Mason thought it was a bad idea but anyway they did so. After several minutes Scott eventually called for the others then held up the file. “His name is Mienim Stilinski, here’s his photo..” Scott said as he showed the others the file.  
“I saw that name among the videos.” Mason said then they ran back to the room with the tv in it.

{video recording – Mienim Stilinski}

“Mienim, how are you feeling today?” The doctor could be now seen, in a white shirt with rolled up sleeves and a black rimmed pair of glasses on him as he sat beside the boy who was biting of some extra flesh from his own fingers.  
“I think Mienim is a bit scared today doc.”  
“How’s that so?” The doctor asked as he observed the other as his legs didn’t stop shaking, also he kept biting his skin. “Because of Stiles?”  
“No.” The dark haired boy said then put his hands down onto his lap but continued chewing his bottom lip, till some blood ran down his chin, however the doctor was unaffected by it all.  
“What if I’d ask Mienim? I know you like lying Bilinski. Let me talk to him, okay?” The doctor asked then held onto the boy’s upper arm who shivered and tried scooting away.  
“What…..what….do…do you want? Where’s my daddy?” The boy’s voice completely changed to thin one also with added stuttering.  
“You know who I am. And you know that your daddy is dead. Come on Mienim. Bilinski said you were scared today. Is that because of Stiles?” The boy’s eyes watered up a bit but began to suck on his thumb what seemed to calm him down. “Mienim. You need to tell me, so I can talk to him.” The doctor tilted an eyebrow as the boy began to wet himself while he began to pant.  
“Please….please don’t let my mummy take me away…please…”  
“She won’t, Stiles killed her. Do you remember?”  
“Stiles is funny.”  
“You think so?” The doctor asked as he ran his hand along his own neatly trimmed black hair. “Aren’t you upset that your mother died Mienim?” The boy just shook his head then eventually his head dropped, which was followed by a creepy snickering.  
“Stiles is that you?”  
“Oh yes it’s me, Dr. Thredson. I heard you making Bilinski and Mienim quite upset.”  
“Because of your mother?”  
“My mother? Oh the bitch who was sexually and physically abusing Mienim? No, we don’t really care about that whore anymore. I mean Mienim still wets his bed but you know he’s kinda young.” Stiles said as he got up from the chair.  
“Stiles, please sit back down.”  
“Is this upsetting you Dr. Thredson? That I’m circling around you?”  
“I just don’t want to ask the guards to tie you out Stiles.” Stiles eventually sat back down on the chair and slipped his hand onto his crotch.  
“Do you wanna see it?” Stiles asked as he began to rub himself. “It’s so long.” Stiles panted as he ran his hand under his night gown and began to jerk his cock, as he didn’t have any underwear on him.  
“Could please stop this?”  
“Why? Because it makes you hard?”  
“I’m not a homosexual.” The doctor said as he adjusted his glasses and looked away.  
“Homosexual, god you say it with such prudence. Don’t tell me you’d not want to tie me out then fuck me while I’m still moveless because of the electro therapy. Just fuck me Dr. Thredson.” Stiles huffed though as the doctor was about to stop the recording so he stopped touching himself then licked at his right palm, giving a smirk to the psychiatrist.  
“You’d fuck every guy in the asylum if you could.” Thredson said as he lit a cigarette.  
“Huh…still I only manage to be fucked by Theo.” Stiles mumbled then inhaled in the smoke, knowing that he’d not get a cigarette but he was missing its smell, its taste.  
“Anyone caught your eyes?” Thredson crossed his legs then blew some smoke out.  
“Kit, for example. But he’s strictly straight.” Stiles rolled his eyes then tilted his head in a steep angle as he coldly stared at the other. “I’d love to choke that little bitch he’s fucking sometimes.”  
“Well he might just kill her by himself. He’s Bloodyface you know, one day we might find her without her skin.” Stiles laughed about that comment, then ruffled his messy dark curls.  
“I’m so horny I’d even fuck Sister Jude too, strictly from behind though…”  
“Are you having the urge to fuck because your mother was raping Mienim?” No answer came to that so the doctor thought he’d skip to another subject. “I know how you killed your mother, I know that you’re cruel but I feel like since you’re here something has changed. It wasn’t you, right? You didn’t kill the two guards, right? Their stomach was cut up wide, they were hanged up in the kitchen. This isn’t like you. We didn’t find some of their insides. Do you know who did it?”  
“Do you know who did it? Go to hell with your questions! I see right through you…” Thredson seemed to be shocked from the change in the boy’s voice tone how it became deep and rusty. “You want to know what happened? I ate my way through their guts, spleen…”  
“Yes, that’s why we found you covered in their blood, but we didn’t find you but Stiles. What’s your name?” Dr. Thredson gasped as the other jumped onto him and grabbed firmly onto his neck before the boy grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth and inhaled the nicotine deep down his lungs.  
“You can call me Void.” The boy smirked as he continued choking the doctor however soon he got an injection from one guard as he was dragged off from the psychiatrist, then the recording ended.

Apart from the static sound nothing else could be heard. The three teenagers stared in shock at the screen. Eventually Scott broke the silence. “We have to call Liam.”

 

Liam wasn’t sure that it was a wise idea to help Stiles getting out of the hospital, but after what they’ve done he felt like he’d do anything for the other, no matter what it’d be. They were walking along the corridor however soon a boy stepped out of a room and saw them. He must have figured out what was going on because he was about to ring the nurse’s bell, however Stiles picked up a small metal bin and as he strutted after the boy he smashed it against his head till the boy didn’t move at all. “Why did you do this? You….you maybe even killed him.” Liam’s body shivered when Stiles shot a sinister look at him.  
“You want to help me or what? He was about to alert the nurses. I just want to get out of this place. And this boy, why the fuck do you care if he’ll be okay or not? We’re fine, and that’s what matters.” Liam wasn’t really sure about going with Stiles however he didn’t have much time as the boy grabbed onto his hand and he was dragged out to the parking lot. “Which one is yours? Come on Liam! We fucking need to hurry…” Stiles was first angry however he raised an eyebrow as he saw how worked up the other became. “Wait a second. It was you…wasn’t it?” Liam held his eyes on Stiles in fear and pain, that this will be the moment when the boy would leave him. “Just give me the keys.” Stiles rolled his eyes then got inside the car where Liam led him to, so he eventually drove away.  
“Are you angry with me?”  
“Why? Because you hit me with your car?” Stiles asked as he tried focusing on driving, while he was clearly bothered by some inside voices. “Don’t worry…Liam I love you and I mean it.” Stiles held tight onto the steering wheel when Liam’s phone eventually rang, and the boy answered it.  
“Scott…wait…slow down..I can’t understand a single word…”  
“Liam, are you with Stiles?”  
“Yes…but..”  
“Get the hell out of the hospital and go to the police station, but first alert my mum too.”  
“You’re not making any sense, man.” Liam frowned as he listened to Scott’s shaky voice.  
“It’s Stiles, he’s insane, like fucking crazy. You need to get as far as you can from him. He’s a psycho, he has like four different personalities…” Lydia then grabbed the phone out of Scott’s hand.  
“They didn’t show it in the news but he slaughtered down everyone in an asylum in Kansas. Liam just act cool then leave Stiles. He’s very dangerous and…” Liam eventually hanged up the phone then turned it off.  
“Who was it?”  
“Scott…but I don’t know…he must be drunk.” He shrugged however Liam grew quite tense. He wondered about what Lydia and Scott just told him. Stiles just attacked a boy that’s for sure but it was different, he just did it so they could escape. He held his blue eyes on Stiles then shivered as the boy pulled the car over then undid his belt. Liam smiled when Stiles kissed him on the lips then crawled onto his lap.  
“We’re quite safe here now.” Stiles mumbled as he began to make out with Liam. “I didn’t put my underwear on, on purpose.” Stiles said as he grind his ass against Liam’s crotch. “Do you want me?”  
“I…fuck of course I do.” Liam whispered as he shyly ran his hands under Stiles’ night gown then grabbed onto the boy’s ass cheeks.  
“Make it quick, I wanna drive a few more miles, so surely no one would track us down.” Stiles said as he already began to wank himself, while Liam unzipped his jeans and moaned as soon after that Stiles sat down onto his cock. It was rather a risky place as well, Liam saw the driving by trucks and cars, however on high speed so they probably didn’t spot what they were doing. He held his eyes on Stiles but noticed how the boy held his teeth gritted and was mumbling something to himself.  
“Are you okay?” He asked while he felt it more and more difficult to hold his orgasm back as the way Stiles was bouncing on his dick was amazing. As no answer came Liam held tighter onto Stiles’ body as he began to fuck him hard, then moaned as he soon came inside the boy’s hole.  
“Ahh yeah…well you indeed were fast…god..suck me off..” Stiles got up from Liam’s lap then leaned back on the seat, while he wrapped his skinny legs around Liam’s body and moaned when the other began to suck his cock. Stiles grabbed onto Liam’s hair and made few deep thrusts till he came deep down along the boy’s throat who quickly pulled away and as he leaned out the window of the car he threw up. “It happens…but you’ll get used to it..” Stiles said quietly as he snuggled beside Liam and stroked the back of his head.  
“I’m fine..” Liam answered eventually and grabbed up a soda can from the backseat what he drunk up fast. “And now where? I want to go home first, at least leave a letter to my parents…please.” Stiles hesitated a little but eventually turned on the GPS and allowed Liam to write in the address.

 

Stiles felt that coming back wasn’t a good idea, he just knew he shouldn’t have listened to his heart, but go after his head. He coughed as Scott held a firmer grip around his throat however gasped when Liam growled loudly onto Scott and tackled the boy down on the ground where they fought for a while. “You’re protecting him?! A murderer?! A psychopath?!” Scott growled at his beta while he shot an angry look towards Stiles who stared in fear at the two.  
“I don’t believe a single word you’re saying Scott.”  
“We’re friends for years, but yet you believe someone who you know from less than a month?”  
“He was in a coma, and he’s a bit bothered but that’s it! It doesn’t mean he’s crazy!”  
“Oh yeah? Why don’t you tell Liam about Mienim, Bilinski, or Void? Or how you killed everyone in that madhouse!” Scott growled at Stiles who still kept just a confused and scared face.  
“I don’t know what he’s talking about Liam.” The dark haired boy said as he stared at Scott. “Scott wants to kill me Liam…please don’t let him hurt me.”  
“He’s lying, he’s fucking manipulative, he’s playing with your brain Liam. Just come with me and put this psycho behind bars.”  
“I’m not going anywhere Scott…” Liam took some steps back then nodded towards Stiles who pulled the dust of wolfsbane out of his pocket then blew it towards Scott who collapsed on the floor. “You shouldn’t have come here Scott…I love Stiles, and no matter what he’s done, I’m staying with him.” Liam eventually grabbed up his luggage, then held onto Stiles’ hand as they rushed outside to Liam’s car.  
“Plan has changed…we won’t leave this town just yet.” Stiles said as he glanced at Liam, who nodded without any hesitation. “I wanna see that red haired girl.” After Liam set the GPS they began to drive to her house, however as it was quite predictable Scott and the others alerted the police so soon a patrol car blocked their way. Liam was getting panicked but Stiles seemed to be calm, so calm that the blonde boy actually thought that he was sleeping, however when one of the police officers leaned down with a quick move Stiles pulled a knife out what he earlier on hid inside his pocket then stabbed it deep inside the officer’s neck, smirking as the blood squirted onto his face what he slowly licked off. He snorted as he spotted a cross necklace on the officer’s neck. “There is no god.” He said on a low rusty voice tone before he leaned in to bite onto the man’s neck. Liam’s eyes widened in shock, however as he spotted the other officer holding his gun at the car, he rushed out and tackled the man on the ground. He was hesitating, but eventually Stiles appeared beside him who shot the man in the head with the other officer’s gun. But Liam gasped when Stiles collapsed on the ground.  
“Gosh..Stiles! Stiles!” Liam grabbed the moveless boy up into his arm then carried him back to his car where he placed him on the backseat. First he drove away from the road as far as he could when he eventually stopped the car again and crawled back beside Stiles. “Can you hear me? Stiles?” Liam breathed up relieved when the boy opened his eyes but looked at himself in shock.  
“What….what’s all this blood? Was it….was it Stiles?” Liam soon started to believe what Scott said, but still nothing told him to stop or leave Stiles.  
“I don’t think it was Stiles….but two police officers were killed…what’s your name?” Liam asked it cautiously and felt like it sounded weird but he tried to keep it together.  
“Bilinski….Liam…I’m so sorry I should have told you but Stiles forbid me and Void…he…he wants to kill Mienim then me, and he and Stiles seems to be good friends but I’m afraid he’ll kill Stiles too…” The boy said as he began to chew on his lower lip.  
“Hey…calm down…it’s okay…I love you….I’m not angry…I don’t know why…but it doesn’t really bothers me that you have this..mental illness.” Liam said then pulled some tissues out of his pocket to clean the other’s mouth and cheek. “Stiles wanted to go to Lydia…I don’t know how it works but…could you bring Stiles…back? Or I don’t know..” Liam said a bit confused then watched how the boy’s head lolled down then tilted an eyebrow as soon the other raised his head up. “Stiles?”  
“Yeah…gosh Bilinski is no better than Mienim, chickens out from everything.” The brunette boy shook his head then got back inside the seat as he continued driving up to the given address.

 

Lydia was washing her hair when she heard some noises coming from her room. “Mum?” She stepped out from the bathroom with a towel around her torso, with her wet locks let out along her shoulder, but she gasped as Stiles grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. “You’re the one who led them to the asylum right?” Stiles asked and smirked how freaked out the girl was while she was looking at Liam beggingly. ‘You should let Liam end her.’ Stiles winced from the low voice inside his head as it was filled with many other sentences then he eventually looked at the boy. “Kill her.”  
“What? I…I won’t hurt Lydia…she…she’s my friend..” Liam said then his eyes widened when Stiles’ voice tone kept changing on and on from there.  
“Find his weak spot, he must have one…I don’t know….Don’t be an idiot Stiles just think…I fucking don’t know!” Stiles shouted then eventually looked back at Liam as he was panting then eventually looked back at Lydia with a smirk. “She’s really pretty.” Stiles mumbled as he ran his nose along her temple and inhaled in her scent while he pressed his crotch against her bum after he tossed her towel away. “Do you feel how hard I am sweetheart?” Stiles chuckled as he saw the growing jealousy building up in Liam.  
“Stop this!” Liam frowned as he held his eyes on the two.  
“I’m so long Lydia, bet it’d fit perfectly in your pretty cunt. You’d love to be with me right? You’re such a beautiful girl. We’d be a perfect match.” Stiles chuckled as he grabbed onto her breast then licked his tongue along her neck. An evil smirk though appeared on his face when Liam sliced her throat up with his claws. “That was a good one Liam.” Stiles smirked then took a few steps back. He watched as Liam stared in shock at Lydia then hugged the girl before she would have collapsed and pressed his hand at the deep wound. “My…My god…Lydia please….please don’t…I’m…I’m so sorry…I have no idea…I…I have no idea what’s gotten inside me…”  
“Leave her…she’ll bleed to death…you can’t save her..” Stiles looked surprised when Liam pinned him against the wall. “It’s the first time you killed, it can be scary…but you’ll get used to it.” Stiles said then glanced down at the moveless girl. “You can help me kill Scott, or just stay here and weep. Do you think it’d matter to them that you cry? They’d lock you away in an asylum like they did to me…these bruises on my wrists and ankles, the belts and chains did that when I was tied out. You think all asylums are like hotels now, but don’t worry they’ll find a way put us into good old fashioned asylums, where they can torture us. So?” Stiles held his hand out towards Liam, who eventually held onto his hand then hugged Stiles to himself.  
“Do you really love me?”  
“I do Liam, I’d do anything for you.”

 

Liam was walking up and down in the basement of his house where he was waiting for Scott. He told him that he knew where Stiles was and he believed Scott, also was on his side. Once the door eventually opened up Liam forced a smile as Scott rushed down the stairs. But as soon as an old gramophone began to play ‘Run Rabbit Run’ Void stepped out from the corner of the room. “I’m sorry Scott.” Liam said as he used a taser pistol on the werewolf then he tossed an old axe into Void’s hand. The tune just got scarier as it got stuck on the gramophone and the song began to be played on a lower tune. Liam gasped as the blood was spilling all over him as Void was chopping the boy up into pieces. Liam dropped the pistol as he just wasn’t able to look anymore, the view was literally shocking him, and he felt like he was cracking too, that he was starting to lose his own sanity as well. He panted and whined as the view really freaked him out and ran up the stairs as fast as he could out of the house then right into the forest. However he gasped as he was grabbed by someone. “Garrett…what are…ah….gosh…” Liam panted when the other stabbed a dagger inside his stomach.  
“I saw what you did, how you…” Liam backed off as blood began to run out of Garrett’s mouth, then in the next second the other collapsed onto his chest with the axe in his back.  
“Why did you help me?” Liam asked as he watched the other pulling the dagger out of his stomach then tossed it away.  
“I eat what you feel.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I feel how you’re beginning to enjoy it, the pleasures of killing someone. How they’re afraid of you. With your powers especially. I felt it inside the basement, that you were reborn. Let it flow through your body.”  
“And where will this lead to?”  
“We can kill whoever we want, we can get whatever we want, start a whole new life together, just you and me.”  
“And what about Stiles, Mienim, Bilinski?”  
“I killed them. They were pulling me back from what I wanted, and now it only means I got back my memories, how my mother raped me, how she physically abused me, with all kinds of sick ways, how she terrorized my father. I remember the bullies at school, I remember how I killed my mother, the death of my father, the tortures at the asylum, how I killed everyone in there. It’s only you and me from now on.” The dark haired boy said on his low, rusty voice tone. Void looked down into those ocean blue eyes as he tilted the boy’s chin. Liam was mesmerized by those dark pair of eyes then he eventually got on his tip toes and kissed the other wildly on the lips, he ignored that their faces and hands were covered in blood, he gave himself in fully to the other boy. “I tasted you once…” Void said as he picked the boy up onto his arms and pinned him against a tree. “How sex is like with you..” The dark haired boy soon pushed his hardness up inside Liam and began to bit along the boy’s neck. “…and I’m insatiable.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic based on this video of mine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qkQVT27dM0I


End file.
